Bob's Death- Bob's POV
by LiveLaughLove TheAnnonEmily
Summary: A writing assignment from class. What Bob was thinking, from just before the Socs found Pony and Johnny to when Bob died.


AN/ Hey guys, this is just a little story I wrote for class. Hope you like it! Please be nice to me. :)

"_We're gonna get 'em. We're gonna get 'em," _I thought as I drove the blue Mustang through the darkened streets. I found it odd that the car was swerving so much-I didn't think I'd had _that_ much liquor. I could feel the boozed up excitement in the air from both me and my buddies. "_We're gonna get 'em. We're gonna get 'em."_ My mind was pretty fogged over -I'd had more liquor than I'd thought- but there was still a dim hope that the fuzz wouldn't catch on. I needed to find them. "_We're gonna get 'em. We're gonna get 'em." _We were way out of our territory, but none of us cared. We had one purpose: Hunting down those despicable greasers! We approached a park, and Randy started yelling, "Look! It's them! There they are! Let's go get 'em!"

"Pipe down Randy! They'll hear you!" I growled. "Let's sneak up on 'em. Give 'em no way out." I slowly circled the park. I felt positively giddy. "_We got 'em! We got 'em!" _I blasted the car horn, and the greasers nearly jumped out of their skins. This was gonna be fun. "Let's go," I said in military style, jerking my head towards the greasers. "Come on." We lurched at them, and they seemed calmer than they should've been. But then again, they were greasers. They backed up against the fountain as we surrounded them. "Hey, whatta ya know?" I slurred, "here's the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers." The smaller one's eyes were like ice. "You're way outta your territory," He said in a warning tone. "You'd better watch it." Randy swore at them and took an intimidating step forwards. Meanwhile, I was sizing up the smaller one. I remembered him alright. Very, very well. "Nup, pal," I said, a little less than coherently. "Yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up your own kind-dirt." The bigger one looked ragein' mad. " You know what a greaser is?" I taunted. "White trash with long hair." The bigger one's face went white, and the smaller one made a kind of noise in his throat. Their eyes were smoldering with fury. The bigger one found his voice. "You know what a Soc is?" He asked, mocking me. " White trash with Mustangs and madras." He spit at us. I shook my head, a smile of anticipation slowly creeping across my face. Boy, was I going to ever enjoy this. "You could use a bath, greaser." I clasped my hands behind my back a paced back and forth in front of them, grinning. "And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it." I nodded towards the fountain. "Give the kid a bath, David." David grabbed him, twisted his arm, and held his head in. "Keep him under 'til he blacks out," I instructed. I turned to the now openly terrified smaller one. "I got this one." I filled my voice with menace. "Hey, greaser. First, we're gonna rip out all that greasy hair of yours. Tear it right out. Then, we'll pound ya right into the pavement. When we're done with ya, there'll be nothin' left but an oil slick." I admired my rings. "Remember these?" I asked. His face was white and he was shaking something awful. "Well, you'll be remembering them so much better after tonight, grease boy." I grinned. "That is," I added "if you live to remember anything at all." I charged him. Quick as a wink, he reached into his back pocket and flashed open a switch. The blade plunged up to the hilt in my stomach. I looked down in disbelief, staggering backwards away from the switch held firmly in his hand. Blood started pouring from the wound in my abdomen. I could feel my body shutting down. I looked around at my buddies. They were frozen with horror. With my last breath, I looked into my killer's eyes. I saw terror and gut-wrenching guilt. He was looking at me as though he couldn't believe what he'd done. "_Why does he feel guilty?" _I wondered vaguely as my body crumpled to the ground and everything went black.

**AN/ Heyy, hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
